


Communication

by Shownkindness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Earth-38, F/F, I have some feelings and needed express them, No Exact Timeline, its kinda emotional jump in if you want to, not about cannon though cause that is a hot mess, season 3ish, the show doesn't understand healthy communication in a relationship so I made a fic about it, they have been dating for a few months at this point, they sit down and talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shownkindness/pseuds/Shownkindness
Summary: The last few weeks Kara and Lena have been super busy. This means that they haven't had a lot of couple time together. Lena feels her worries and doubts take over she decides to have a talk with Kara. Kara is sweet and reassures her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 208





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a lot of talking. I had some feelings and now they are in a fanfiction. Enjoy<3

Sitting on the sofa of Kara’s apartment Lena tried to calm the thoughts that had been running through her head the last two weeks. Both of them had been rather busy, Lena trying to finish the touches on her latest projects and Kara working on the list of escaped Fort Rozz prisoners. They hadn’t been able to go out like they were used to, one usually falling asleep long before the other. Lena would love to say she was doing fine, but the distance was getting to her. That is why she had cleared her meetings for the next day and left work early for the first time since she took over L-Corp. Kara had said she was on her way and Lena just had to wait until then.

The silence of the apartment was slowly driving her to the edge of a sense of panic she thought she had long gotten a hold of. It wasn’t until warm arms wrapped around her that she realized that she was started to hyperventilate. Lifting her eyes to meet the soft blue of concern she finally caught her breath, her hands quickly placing themselves on the biceps of her girlfriend to confirm that she was there. The room had finally stopped spinning and Kara moved from kneeling in front of Lena to sitting on the sofa next to her. 

“You okay?” Kara asked softly watching Lena with gentle eyes.

Lena shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, “No, I’m not.”

“That’s okay. Can you maybe explain to me what is going on?” Kara’s tone never changing making Lena feel loved even more than normal by this wonderful woman.

“I.. are we okay?” Lena asks turning her head to glance shyly at Kara.

“Of course we are honey. What made you think that we weren’t?” Kara tilts her head a bit to the left with her question.

Sighing Lena tried to figure out how to explain it to Kara. How years of abuse and conditioning lead her to be unable to read relationships. How she worries that one day Kara will wake up and realize that she could be with someone so much better. That though she hasn’t done anything like the other Luthor’s but their poisonous legacy follows her everywhere she goes. How sometimes just the idea of losing Kara is too much and she feels like she can’t breathe. So knows some of this isn’t healthy. Even years of therapy couldn’t cure everything and she had long stopped in fear of never finding the answers she needed.

“Hey.” Kara called her attention softly, once Kara saw she was paying attention she continued, “I can see your mind going a mile a minute. Just talk it out, like you would one of your theories and maybe we can pick it apart together.”

Nodding Lena started, “I have been upset about the lack of time we get together. I know I am part of the problem never leaving work. I also can’t ask you to stop being you, because I know how much your second job means to you. I am thinking about how losing you scares me so much. How I’m waiting for when you will realize you can do better. I started to panic because I felt so alone in the silence. It is always silent and at the end of the night, I have to sleep in it alone.”

Kara nodded and started to process what was being said to her. She gently reached over and took Lena’s hand. Gently rubbing the back of her girlfriend’s hand she tried to think of how to respond. Remembering the last thing that Lena said she started to hum gently so it wasn’t silent for Lena anymore and noticed how the other woman relaxed a bit at the noise.

“Okay well, I do agree that the lack of us time has sucked. Maybe we should pick a day every week that we both put work down and go out. I do love my second job, but maybe putting up some boundaries could be good for me. You putting up boundaries for work could do wonders for you too. As for losing me, I know what I do is dangerous and there is a real risk there. I have come close a few times already so I can not blame you for those hesitations. Though correct me if I am wrong those fears more sound like me leaving you than leaving leaving. I don’t think even the Matrix could have paired me up with someone better so you are stuck with me, Ms. Luthor.” Kara smiled a little and cheered inside when she saw Lena smile back, “As for the last bit of that. I know it won’t help completely, but what if we move in together? This would let us have at least mornings or late evenings together. It makes the distance feel a little less if we can see evidence that the other person has been around every day.”

Lena had been nodding a bit and blushed at the idea of leaving together. Her past relationships hadn’t ever gotten that serious before. Jack slept over a lot, but she had her privacy. They had an understanding of Jack reading her moods and would go away for a few days. With Kara, she felt like she would never get sick of having the blonde woman nearby. There was just something that being around Kara lifted her soul from the darkness that normally encased it.

“Isn’t it a bit early?”

Kara simply shrugged, “We have been friends for over a year and dating for a few months. I don’t see why we can’t live together. All relationships go at different paces and maybe this is the natural progression of ours. If it means I get the chance to wake up and see you sleeping next to me I will gladly take it.”

Lena smiled and thought about what it would be like to be surrounded by little reminders of Kara. To have that reassurance that Kara was around and choose to be with her. Maybe it could help her fears of Kara leaving if she saw her things around every day. Nodding a little Lena made a mental note to tell Jess about date night as well.

“Okay.” 

“Great, do you want to move in with me? I know you don’t have a lot of things and maybe having a familiar place already set up will help? I am also down to us finding a place together or you rearranging things in here to make yourself more comfortable.” Kara bounced a little excited at where this conversation was during.

“I will have to think about the details darling. First, can we finish this conversation?” the feeling of loneliness no longer looming, but still present.

“Right right of course.” Kara became serious again, “So what else is going on that big brain of yours.”

Lena took the compliment with a smile and played with Kara’s fingers, “I just wanted to make sure that you aren’t upset that I come with so much baggage. I know it isn’t ideal, but I want to be open with you and for us to be healthy and happy.”

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand gently, “Lena, I have watched a world burn into nothingness. I still have nightmares and panic attacks about Krypton. Because of those loses I hyper fixate on making sure my friends and family are happy because I know it can be taken away from me just like that. I have a temper and though I will never hurt you I need to process my emotions alone sometimes. If anyone understands what it is like to have baggage I do. We can’t expect our past experiences to just delete themselves form our habits and memories. All we can do is understand them and know what we can do to reevaluate situations.”

Brushing the tears from her eyes Lena slowly moves into Kara tugging her into a hug. The hold felt like coming home and for the first time in weeks Lena relaxes. The pair sits together, holding onto the pieces of each other. The silence is no longer lonely and instead is welcomed as Lena can listen to Kara’s strong and steady heartbeat. Kara begins to play with her hair and though it is only 7 pm she can feel the exhaustion take over her. Kara picks her up and brings her to the bedroom where she lays out a few clothes for Lena to change it. After the pair changes, they crawl under the blankets and finds themselves curled into each other. 

“Lena?”

“Hmm.”

“Never feel bad about having to check-in okay? You aren’t a burden and I will gladly listen and help you understand any feelings you have. Even if it isn’t just about us. We are partners now and you don’t have to face the world alone okay?”

Lena simply nodded into Kara’s collarbone hiding her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s next.

“Goodnight Lena, I love you.”

Swallowing the lump of love she felt Lena replied, “I love you too Darling.”


End file.
